Brand New Eyes
by Loving Lucy
Summary: Max and her flock wakes up to find that their wings on their backs are gone. Later on, their powers are gone, too. How would they cope with their new selves? What happens when Max and her flock confront with another flock.. with their powers and wings?
1. The Awakening

**Here's the summary.**

**Max and her flock always dreamed about being normal and having a break from saving the world. **

**Everyone wants vacations, right? One day they all wake up and they find that their wings are gone and so are their powers. Things go great being normal until they meet another flock that has THEIR powers. What is the purpose of this? Was Itex behind this? Will Max and her flock survive by using their own human strength?**

**This is my very first story. So please don't go TOO hard on me, kay?**

**Cookies for all. **

**Enjoy the show. (:**

**P.S - Prepare for some Iggy pervertedness and some badass action.**

_Maax. Maaaaax._

Augh. Whoever the hell that is, SHUT UP! But it's so dark... it feels like some rapist that grabbed me from the streets and stuffed me into the back of his smelly van that was filled to the top with combat boots. Nothing can ever compete with combat boots.

_Maax. Help me._

Now that I heard the voice more clearly, it sounded like a little girl's. Oh god it's probably Alma from F.E.A.R. I spent all night last night playing it with Gazzy and Iggy.

_Do you want to die?_

Uhh, is that a trick question? 'Cause I suuure wanna answer it for a million bucks!

Then I figured out the REAL problem. I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't even SEE.

Damn, they got me good.

_Maax. This is your inner self. Your inner self is saying that time is running out for you to save the world._

Now the voice sounds like Jeb. I don't WANT him to be my 'inner' self. Just the thought of having Jeb anywhere inside me makes me wanna puke up blood.

Suddenly I was being hurled up into a black tunnel. Death better be quick and fast. If not, mind as well _try_ to enjoy the ride.

As if awakening from the dead, I groggily opened my eyes. I was strapped down onto a table: just like the horror movies when they torture you with the chinese water torture or something. If they did that to me, I would scream like hell in three seconds.

Well, I couldn't really make out anything in the pitch black darkness. I wouldn't be suprised if a rapist would pop out of nowhere with a tranquilizer.

By now, I realized that my mouth was also bound and gagged. The smell of the cloth was _bad_. Now there are many levels of 'bad' I might be talkin' about, but this 'bad' is beyond the charts. If there were any.

Aw great. Now the last thing I'm going to smell before I die is Gazzy's panties.

"Anyone there?" I mangaged to say. But with the cloth covering my mouth it came out as "Enyphun fair?"

"Here." Fang's reply. For some who don't know, Fang is my co-captain, the second-in-command-in-case-something-terrible-happens-to-me-which-is-always. Sometimes, he could really be a pain in the a-I mean butt. (I should probably stop cursing. There's a little 'mind-reader' that likes to poke around other people's minds!)

"Present." Iggy's blind, but it doesn't mean he can't see. He seems to know whatever's around him, and he can _feel_ colors. He's less annoying than Fang, quieter than Nudge, and the best cook in the world. Well, better than me. "Is it morning?"

"Iggy. We're strapped to a table in the pitch black. How would we know if it's morning or not?" Nudge. She has a big mouth. I always tell her that things at fly into it while she's in the air laughing her ass off. She also attracts metal, which sometimes scares the heck out of me. She talks _nonstop._ So if you bring up something about fashion or Justin Bieber, good luck getting her to shut up.

I heard a soft sigh and a mutter, "Hate to admit it, but she's right." Gazzy and Angel are the only blood-relatives in the flock. Gazzy has pale blonde hair, just like his sister. He's such a sweet guy.. when he's not mimicking other sounds and when he's not burping/farting. Him and Iggy get a kick out of those.

"Max.. are we going to die again?" Angel is a sweet kid and all, but at times, she could be _very_ creepy. When she talks to people and if she wants something, she can actually _make_ the other person do it with her mind. This happened once with a lady in a toy shop. Also with Erasers. _Hey Eraser, you're going to fall into the ocean now. -drops-._Angel can also read minds and talk to undersea animals. We're not sure if she can talk to all animals, but it happened. She can also wear disguises. Say, she can make herself look like Miley Cyrus and you can actually tell it's her. My gawd MILEY? I want your autograph!

"No, I don't know. I'm just really starving and I could use Iggy's scrambled eggs now!" Total, Angel's annoying dog. At first I thought, hell, why are we having a stupid dog following us when we can't even get enough to eat for each of us? But then later on, I coped. The flock coped. And did I mention that Total talked? What a miracle. (I was sarcastic.)

I tried to breathe with my mouth open, but the taste of the cloth was just as bad. It tasted like.. dog crap and Gazzy's farts. I could use some of Mom's chocolate chips right now.

That's when I felt something I have _never_ in my short, horrible life I have ever felt before.

My back feels _flat. _Naked. Stripped bare of any feathery THING.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-

"Max? Are you alright?" Angel's voice cut throught the silence like a butter knife through butter. Mmm.. the sounds of fattening - ehh I'll get to the point.

"Frankly, Angel, I don't know if anyone of you poor souls noticed this_ but our backs are naked_."

A moment of silence from everyone, including Total. Believe it or not, Total started to develop tiny wings a few weeks ago. Now some stupid scientists probably ripped those little things off of him before they got a chance to develop, Poor Total. All he wanted was to be a floating weiner dog.

"Holy fuck." Of course, that had to be Iggy. "So I could like.. strip with my russian girls and they wouldn't have to know what my true self is?"

"Iggy, Language. And well honestly everyone, I don't know WHAT to think right now."

More silence.

I could REALLY use some chocolate chip cookies.

Oh dear god just kill me.

All of a sudden, there was a soft _click_ sound, and someone getting to their feet.

"Woot! I did it Max!" Nudge's voice came out of nowhere in the darkness, but we could all sense that she was standing. _Free of those __**metal**__straps._

"Good job, Nudge." Fang said quietly. "Would you umm.. let us out too?" Good choice of words, Fang-ster.

"Fangster the Gangster. Good one, Max!" Angel must have gotten free because her little footsteps echoed the whole room. Can't that child get out of my mind for one second? Just kidding sweety.. he he..

Once we were all out and stretching like senior citizens that woke up from the dead, we started to look around the unfamiliar room for a light switch or a flash light. After some searching, Fang found a candle. We lit it with some random cigerette lighter we found on the floor and its soft light barely casted enough light to see eachother.

"I got a feeling that we were brought here to be raped or something." Iggy said, shifting his weight while rubbing his hands like a pimp. We all rolled our eyes at him, including Total.

Then I realized that our backs were still naked. "Angel, turn around for one quick sec." The flock turned to stare at Angel's bandaged back. There were two huge holes with white bandages covering them up. Just in case to test if this was real or not, I brushed my hand against her back. I felt two stubs, but that was all.

Then as if on cue, we all turned around to look at our own backs. "Oh shit," Iggy whispered. Gazzy punched him in the arm.

This kind of reminded me of the time when Gazzy and Iggy put mini bombs in our cupcakes that one summer. We were all mad at them and we told them to get it the hell out, but then they said they didn't that it was some sick joke. Sick joke it was. We were all staring at our cupcakes, and as one, we all reached in and dug out the tiny bombs. Hehe. They were actually STINK BOMBS. Those little..

"Max.. it feels like someone ripped my entire arm off.." I went over to Nudge and gave her a soothing hug. "Don't worry, I'll beat those cruddy scientists to a pulp," I reassured her, smoothing out her hair.

"Someone's coming." Fang put out the candle flame with two fingers and we all intently listened.

And in barged in the big bad wolf.

Erasers.

"You little pansies ready to die?" One of them snarled, sharpening his claws with his teeth. Total growled and lowered his ears.

"Bite me," I growled back, and as one, we all charged at them. At the same time, they did, too.

This is going to be a hell of a ride. So you better be ready.

**What do you think? Give me your opinions. **

**Read&Review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Fang's Confession

**Alright I'm back with a second chapter.**

**From the title, you're probably thinking, "ZOMGZ! FANG IS GOING TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR MAX?" Sorry Fax fans, but that's not it. (booing from crowd). **

**But that will happen later in the chapters.. just maybe. You'll have to see what Fang has to confess in this chapter.**

**Oh and guess what? I found a chocolate chip cookie on the ground of a restaraunt the other day. So it went like this..**

**"Mom. Can I have that cookie?"**

**"Umm hon.. it's on the ground."**

**"So?"**

**"You'll get sick if you eat it."**

**"Yeah, but I'll get sick from the cookie if it's dirty. Restaraunts are supposed be **_**clean**_**." **

**"..Oh hell. I have to go pay the bill."**

**You gotta love your mommas. **

**Quote of the day: "Would you stop saying that joke? It's old." "So is your mom, and you still listen to her."**

**Enjoy the chapter. (:**

Everything was a huge blur. Only five seconds into the brawl (isn't it funny how I use _brawl_ and not _fight_ in this cruddy situation?) we all realize that we lost our superhuman strength.

Usually when we kick or punch, we can break a rib in one blow. But now our blows are weak and we might just have been punching in slow motion.

I headed for the lead Eraser and dove for his legs, but before I could even start to grab him, he hammered at my head with his hairy fist. I thought I heard a _crack,_ so I fell right there, between his legs.

"Give him a blowjob, Max!" Iggy ducked another Eraser's punches, and I barely saw him pull something from his sleeve. Iggy, you're going to be sorry that you ever said that.

Gazzy and Angel ganged up on an Eraser, but he smashed their heads together. _Ouch._

I instantly sprung to my feet and did a spinning kick to knock an Eraser's jaw. I manged to also wipe down some vases from a shelf, and _CLANK!_ An Eraser that was already on the floor received the blow.

Fang swung Nudge around in circles, wiping out a ton of Erasers, but that didn't do much damage. They still got back up.

Iggy slapped an Eraser on the back, and went for the hallway. "OUT!" I screamed, struggling to get to my feet. I picked up Angel who was still lying on the floor and grabbed Gazzy's arm and dragged them out of the hallway. (They were still unconscious, those damn Erasers.) I could hear the tick-ticking of Iggy's time bomb already, and Nudge and Fang are still in the room. "Fang!" I shouted to him, desperate for him to hear me. I could see he was unconscious as well, and Nudge is still fending for her life against three burly Erasers. Oh god.

"Iggy, get Gazzy and Angel out of here. I'll meet you outside." I dropped them in his arms and went back in the room. Oh Fang..

The time bomb was ticking faster, and the Eraser that was occupying it was swatting at it and yelping like a girl. I was almost laughing, but Fang is STILL unconscious. I sprinted to him and knelt by his side and took his shoulders. "FANG. YOU. GOTTA. WAKE. _UP!"_ Fang's eyes finally fluttered open and he muttered something I couldn't quite understand. What, should I shove a picture of Megan Fox in his face to wake him up?

Fang shakily rose to his feet as if it was his first time to walk. "Fang, what's with you? C'mon!" I swooped across the room to Nudge and brutally kicked the Erasers aside. Nudge was cowering in the corner, her arms protecting her head. "C'mon, sweetie. The rest are waiting outside." The ticking was unbearably fast. Good, so the Erasers would die a very painful death when their guts are spewed everywhere. Isn't that a pleasent vision?

Carrying Nudge on my back was easier than I thought, because she was so thin and she didn't have wings anymore. I raced out of there and out of the building when suddenly..

_BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM._

I freaking swear; I thought I just saw a head fly out of the building.

The place reeked of charred bodies and smoke, so the Flock and I fled.

"So I thought of getting those Eraser parts and fry them and sell them to the common people," Iggy said. Only Gazzy laughed, and we just continued to run to nowhere.

Once, Angel leaped into the air and attempted to flap her 'invisible' wings, but she fell right back down. I was about to do the same thing she did.

Angel curled up into a ball and cried her tiny heart out, while the Gasman comforted her. The sight nearly broke my heart, and we decided to camp out for the night in the forest right next to us.

An hour after we got settled, we were all sitting around the fire, miserable and bloodied. We all looked like we came out of a meat grinder.

"How did we end up there in the first place?" Gazzy asked, poking the fire with a stick. Good question, Gazz. The world may never know

"I have a feeling that they drugged us in our sleep and put us there to rape us." Iggy was sitting with his back to us, head in his hands. "I hope they were hot Russian girls."

"More like ugly French looking Erasers," I muttered, my eyes closing shut and opening again. They were all staring at me like I had two heads. Hey, I'm TIRED, alright? I didn't think that druggy slumber was really 'sleep'.

Fang got up silently and walked to a tree with a bed of leaves under it. "I had no idea why that happened and why our backs are.. how did Max put it..naked?" I blushed when he said that, but he moved on. "If we want to decide on what to do next, we all should at least rest and have a clear mind tomorrow. There's probably still some drug in our minds."

"And what does THAT mean, Captain Sherlock?" Iggy snorted, climbing over a tree branch and slinging himself across it like a modeler. Iggy can be such a pig sometimes.

"It means shut your ass, Liutenent Sarcasm," Fang said from his leaf bed.

I tried hard not to laugh at Iggy; especially the expression on his face. It said, 'You're just jealous that sexy ladies don't visit your dreams like they do in mine'.

I tucked Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel in (with what? Leaves? Actually.. yes.)

When I was tucking in Angel she looked at me with those huge blue eyes. Her blonde curls stuck to her forehead, where she was sweating. It wasn't even that hot tonight. "Max.. Are they going to get us?"

Max the Incredible. Max the Inpenetrable. Max the Mom. None of those Maxes had an answer. "I'm not sure, sweetie." And with that, I left everyone else to go sleep in a tree, occupied by no one but me. I have a lot of thinking to do. And no, not about chocolate chip cookies, but about how we would survive without our wings.

"RIIISEE AND SHINE! IT'S A BEAUUUTIFULL DAY!" Augh, Gazzy! Keep the lovely singing for those who actually appreciate it. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit, and the sun was so bright it immediately pierced my eyes. Mmm, fried eyeballs anyone? They're BROWN!

In fact, the ray of sun was so powerful and stunning, it knocked me off my tree branch. I fell with my arms flailing, wanting to catch hold of anything. Then I landed on _someone_,

"OW. Max, you weigh a freaking _ton_." Fang. I opened my eyes all the way and found I was laying on Fang's chest, our faces inches from eachothers. I remember when he said the exact same thing centuries ago, when I had my brain-splitting headache. I dropped out of the sky like a rock, and Fang caught me.

Uhh...

Awkward...

I am so darn glad that Iggy couldn't see this.

"Max.." Fang started, half closing his eyes, but I already rolled off of him and sprung up on my feet. What was that about? It looked like he wanted to.. to..

"Hey Max, wanna hot dog?" Nudge held one out for me with a sweet smile plastered across his face. Deep inside, I was glad for Nudge and her perkiness. Otherwise Fang would've said something _else._ I took a close look at the Flock and noticed they were all clean. They were still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and there were giant holes in their backs where bandages should be. Hold on a freakin' minute..

I grabbed Nudge and turned her around gently. Half of me was scared to hell of what her bare back might look like. What if there were white stubs where her wings would be? What if there were permenant scars? What if..?

By now, the whole flock was inspecting one another's backs. "Max-" Angel started, but I said, "Shh. Angel I want to see for myself."

Nudge's back was completely bare. Completely. No sign of wings that were ever there before. Two paler patches of Nudge's skins were replaced. I turned around to look at my own back, but it was still bandaged. Oh right, I have to wash up.

"I'll be back, everyone," I said, shoving the hot dog in my mouth and following a path that led into the woods.

"I'll come with you." Fang came up behind me silently, as usual. Holy crud. Please, please, PLEASE, be kidding.

Suddenly I pictured Fang and me at a hot springs, wearing nothing but the skins on our backs. Oh crap.

"Um, Fang, I'm just going to wash up.." I said, turning away. Inside, I was thinking _Fang, this better be good. Or else I would think it's an excuse to see me naked. Pervert._

Fang reached out his hand just as Iggy was walking by, and tapped the back of his hand. (For those of you who don't know, it means that Iggy's in charge until we get back.) "Max, this is important. I don't want the kids to hear and worry."

"But Iggy's not-" I exclaimed, but Fang grabbed my shoulders and just started marching me into the woods. Birds were calling eachother and I could hear frogs croaking. I wouldn't be suprised if a monkey sprung out of nowhere and into Fang's hair.

Fang led me into a clearing where there was a HUGE hot springs. There were huge rocks the size of Gazzy's heads that bordered around the perimeter of the pool of water. Steam rose out from the water, and the sound of bubbles could be heard.

I rose my eyebrows at Fang. "Do you mind?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. Both of us then exploded with laughter. _It's time like these when I'm very close to Fang,_ I thought.

After Fang has his back to me, behind a tree, and I'm in the water with nothing but the skin on my back, I told him to tell me what he thought was important.

"Well," Fang began in a distant voice. (How the heck am I supposed to hear when all I _could_ hear was bubbles and frogs croaking?)

"EH? SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER?" Yeah, call me Gran-Gran. I don't have the _best_ hearing, so cut me some slack. I splashed the water a little for emphasis.

"I SAID," Fang replied maybe 2% louder? Gee thanks. "WELL!"

"OKAY!" I smirked, beginning to scrub off suspicious stains on my legs. Hey, when freak-o scientists drug you and your strapped to a table, in a dark room, not knowing where you are, you may get some suspicious liquid. And I'm not talking about Gazzy's piss.

Speaking of where we are..

"Fang," I said suddenly, sitting up straighter. "Uhm.. are we still in Arizona?"

I remembered where we were before the whole holy-hell-I'm-in-a-dark-room-strapped-to-a-_table_- scene. We were in my Mom's house, asleep in our rooms. I remember that I couldn't sleep, thinking (No, not about chocolate chip cookies or a naked Robert Pattinson. I was thinking about saving the whole _world._) about the situatioin I'm currently in. The last thing I felt were the _feathers pressed up against my back._

I could barely hear Fang sigh, and he pointed to a sign directly next to me. It read, 'Arizona Springs'.

Smart ass.

"Anyway," Fang replied, his voice lowering just a fraction of an inch. "I wanted to tell you that Jeb betrayed us. Again."

Silence.

Silence.

(chocolate chip cookies)

Silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small voice, sinking into the steamy water as I talked. No. _No._

"The other day," Fang began, "it was somewhere around nine o'clock at night when I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Nudge's room is just just around the bend from the kitchen, and I passed her room. Well, her door was open. I looked to see if Nudge was asleep, and found Jeb instead, inserting suspicious liquid (I laughed silently at this) into Nudge with a syringe. I barged into the room and was threw a flying kick at Jeb, but he was too fast and he inserted the syringe into me, too." Fang laughed bitterly, a laugh that said I-was-too-freaking-careless. "I should have waited for awhile, but seeing Jeb do that, after all those months of bonding with him and Mom.. I couldn't take it. I was worried if you were already injected, and that was my last thought before I went out cold."

"Fang," I whispered, sinking even lower into the water. I wanted to say something more, to soothe Fang to not worry about me.

"Fang-"

"WOOHOO! CANNONBALL, SUCKERRS!" And in came Nudge herself, jumping high (she would have jumped higher _with_ wings, but she doesn't have them anymore. Poor child. Poor _us_."

After Nudge made a huge water bomb, Gazzy and Angel followed suit. Iggy made the biggest water bomb. You would kind of expect that from the guy that makes bombs all the time.

Then I realized that I'm still naked.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

I guess me and Fang have a lot of talking to do later on.

**Well?**

**I hope that's okay for a second chapter. **

**Should I continue with the story? **

**Read&Review.**

**- Lucy**


	3. Upsides and Downsides

**Sorry everyone; had a temporary writer's block.**

**But I'm back, eh? I hope my second chapter wasn't a complete failure. **

**Alright so I had a really funny conversation with my Uncle Bob today. Here's how it went:**

**Me: I'm getting my hair cut tomorrow, and I want opinions. Should I have it short or keep it long and get a trim?**

**Uncle Bob: It depends, because your head is round.**

**Me: What the heck does that mean?**

**Uncle Bob: Get a bobcut.**

**Me: Uhh, heck no.**

**Uncle Bob: Then I'll be calling YOU Uncle Bob.**

**Get it? xDDD Alright that was lame, I admit it. But I was laughing for twenty minutes straight.**

**Enjoy with this chapter! Read&Review, give me ideas, opinions, anything. **

"Well? How do you feel?" The scientist held up a clipboard holding up the new flock's charts.

Mary flexed her wings. "I feel so.._different._" Her wings were brown with a few specks of tan..pretty cool.

"YES! It was my life long dream to fly, and now it's been accomplished!" Ingrid punched the air with a statisfied smile, her sightless eyes flicking back and forth.

" you're going to learn how to fly, since those wings are attached to your back. It was a very difficult procedure-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get along with it." Gamer crossed his short, pudgy arms and raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

The scientist nervously cleared his throat and adjusted his coat. "Right. Your main mission is to save the world. Your next big objective is to _eliminate Max's flock._"

Now it was Mary's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So these are THEIR powers and THEIR wings?" she asked.

The scientist nodded. "They're vulnerable now, because they're HUMAN. Now is your chance to eliminate them. The reason we're doing that is because the world needs major saving, and they keep steering off the course. And it'll be _your _turn to save the world."

When everyone was _finally_ out of the springs and was all dried up and had CLOTHES on, we decided to hit the road.

Well, not LITERALLY. We walked in the forest beside the road. Get my drift?

"Max, I'm kinda hungry." And _guess_ whose voice that came from? You got it.

I sighed, going to tuck in my wings - wait. I don't have any wings to tuck in the first place. Now I got depressed all over again. "Nudge, we just ate. And Mom's house can't be too far away."

My rotten mood seemed to be affecting everyone else's too.

"This fucking SUCKS!" Iggy angrily kicked a rock and sent it shooting to a tree, where it fell back with a thud. "I'm really blind now, huh? I can see _nothin'._"

"Iggy, language." I mean, hey, if I were him, I would be cussing till the middle of next week.

Fang was awfully quiet...as usual. Remembering what happened earlier made me blush, and I quickly reverted back to my 'Gr-I'm-so-tough; face, I wear that 24/7..You can get it at Wal-Mart.

Iggy pointed a little to the right. "There's a map right there," he mumbled, walking on. Uh, does it bother me that a _blind_ guy found that?

By the time we got to Mom's we were so dang hungry and tired and pissed off. You should've seen the look on her face..

"MAX! Oh dear God, I was so worried about you." She had both of her arms around me, constricting as if to drain the life out of me.

Upside: The hug wasn't as uncomfortable as before, due to the absence of my wings.

Downside: I miss their feathery presence.

Angel and Gazzy joined the group hug, and then Nudge, and then the whole flock was rocking back and forth, hugging eachother and my poor mom, who was literally crying a river.

And guess who walked in at that time?

The one and only Jeb.

See, Jeb and my mom got married a few weeks ago. Their wedding was pretty cool. (minus the fact that Gazzy and Iggy ate all the desserts, and _plus_ the fact that Fang wore a yummy tuxedo.)

The upside is that my mom is a lot happier than she's ever been before.

The downside is that Jeb is my stepfather. Well, he was sort of a father in the _first_ place, but let's not get too far.

Everything has an upside and a downside to it.

"Ah, I'm glad to see all of you are okay," he said earnestly, earning hugs from Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy. Barf. I casted Fang a dark glance, and he returned it with raised eyebrows that said, 'Fang is _innocent._'

I can't believe how four of my flock members, plus Total, already trust Jeb. Maybe he bribed them with chocolate chip cookies or something..

"What happened?"

NOW my mom notices. She stared at our backs with a dumbfounded expression printed on her face, like a confused puppy that just didn't know where to pee.

I looked at the floor, since everyone else was looking at _moi._ "Well, see, we woke up in a dark room, strapped down to tables, Then we were attacked by Erasers and Iggy blew them up. Then we camped out in a forest. And now here we are."

Silence.

"It sucks," Iggy said earnestly, rubbing his now bare back. Gazzy and Nudge nodded solemnly.

"I see," Jeb said, rubbing his chin. He was starting to grow a mustache again, and he needed to shave _soon._ "There was no way that you were kidnapped. We have alarms."

"Then they must be pretty darn good at it," I countered Jeb, giving him the coldest glare. My own _mom_ put her arm around his waist. She smiled at us sadly, relief clearly stamped into her brown eyes. "I'm just glad that you're all back. I didn't get any sleep at all.."

Suddenly, Mom swooned over and collapsed on the floor.

"Mom!" I raced over to her side and bent over her. The Flock followed.

"I'm okay," she murmered, reaching up a hand to limply brush a stray strand of hair from my face. "I'm just tired."

Right. I noticed the bags under her eyes and helped her up. I led her to her bedroom and ordered her to lie down. "You need rest, and you clearly spent all night literally waiting.. for us." Pulling the blanket around her, I exited the room silently, and was met by Fang. I already knew what I was going to say, so I avoided his eyes.

"Max." That one word caused me to look up. Fang caught my chin and lifed my head until I had no choice but to meet his gaze.

"Why do you-" I started, but someone came running down the hall.

"MAX! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" And in came Angel. Fang dropped my chin instantly and we both turned to Angel and gave her the 'shhh' sign. Who wants to wake up from a nice nap by a loud six-year-old? I know I would.

"Uh, Angel? You do realize that Mom is snoozing away?" I bent down to smooth down Angel's curls, but stopped when I took a look at her troubled blue eyes. Well the _next_ bad thing to happen are the chocolate chip cookies being burnt,..sike.

"My powers...they're..they're gone. I can't read minds anymore." Angel's bottom lip trembled uncontrobably, and her eyes were full of tears. "They're gone." Angel suddenly bursted into tears, and I slowly wrapped my arms around her, back and forth. I shot a glance at Fang that said, _Go see to the others._ He nodded silently and hurried away, glancing back once.

I have a feeling that he's not going to drop what he was about to say earlier..

I let Angel soak my already grimy shirt. _Poor kid,_ I thought, patting her head. So does this mean that I can't fly with a burst of supernatural speed anymore? Does this mean that Nudge won't be the 'Metal Girl' anymore? Does this mean that Iggy can't really see?

Upside: At least Gazzy won't be able to imitate voices anymore to annoy the hell out of me.

Downside: We don't have awesome powers anymore.

See? Everything has an upside and a downside. The downsides pretty much take over the world.

**This chapter is pretty short, but basically, the Flock comes back home.**

**Awwww.**

**The next chapter coming up.. **

**Read and review, leave comments, ideas for the plot, anything. I'll be sure to give a shout out to you if I use your idea!**

**BACON FOR ALL!**


	4. The Blonde Headed 'Stalker'

****

Taaa-daaaaa! Lucy's back with a fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**So today I was at my friend's and we were eating dinner..**

**Me: This chicken is pretty good!****Friend: Hehe yeah!**

**Me: So anyways - AHH!**

**Cat: Meow! -clings on my back-**

**So the point of that was..never turn your back on a hungry cat. They'll find some way to cling onto you.**

**Read&Review! Give me opinions and ideas!**

Breakfast was pretty darn quiet today. All you could hear were the scraping of plates. The flock and I went through pretty hard times, and we always sort of worked it out in the end. We're pretty tight, if you can call it that. Now if there was any other word that is better than 'tight', you let me know.

"This sucks," Iggy said softly, playing with his scrambled eggs. He _never _plays with his food, even food he made himself. I already knew why he was upset.

"You said that for the hundreth time, but I know," I said, getting up to put my plate in the sink. Losing our wings and powers was probably the biggest loss in our lives. Maybe the next thing we know everyone would start disappearing randomly and then -

Angel came up and placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I broke into a sad smile and moved out of the room, but not until I saw Nudge reach for a metal fork, and saw her expression fall. My heart almost broke just then, (and I'm a pretty tough white chick) and I quickly walked out. Total was right behind me then, making those annoying _clickity click click_ sounds with his toenails.

"You know Max," Total started casually as I flopped onto my bed, "maybe you guys should start school again."

"WHAT?" I bolted up again and glared at him. Was this dog crazy? I bet you five bucks that he just wants to roam around looking for female dogs to party with. "Remember the last time we went to school? Yep, we lasted a pretty long time in there.." I rolled my eyes as if to seal my point.

Total sighed hurtfully. "I was just _trying_ to help," he said, trotting out of the room. Now what was the point of that? I crossed my legs and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

Okay, so now we're practically humans, which isn't really good for us. We can try a normal life..but what about my task of saving the world? I haven't heard the Voice in awhile, which I'm glad of, because it's hecka annoying once you hear it every five minutes giving useless advice and guru talks. What would we do? We can't exactly run away.. the police here is pretty tight.

Oh what the heck. I fell asleep, thinking about school.

* * *

Mary and her flock took to the skies in Arizona, banking roughly. "I'm still not used to this," she murmered, angling her huge wings.

The Whitecoats erased her memory after they took her from her home in Washington, but heck, how was she supposed to remember that? They gathered the other kids from around the globe, saying that they had 'potential' of saving the world. The Whitecoats said they they would be returned home after they completed the mission, but before that, they had to destroy this Maximum Ride, and her flock.

Fin was flying to her right, doing these crazy loops. The only thing Fin remembers is that he was sleeping in his bed at night at his farm house, then woke up when the Whitecoats told him to. He has dark hair that's a little overgrown, dark eyes, and is suprisingly happy, all the time. He discovered that he could turn invisible last night.

Ingrid was also the happy type, being blind and all. She lived in a mansion with her mother and her four cats, but then was snatched away like the rest of them. Frankly, Ingrid didn't care. She seemed to be glad. The only thing she remembers was petting her one cat on a cold winter night.

Naomi was strangely quiet, barely says anything. She lived in Chile for a short while, and then ever since she was 'mutated', she never spoke. No one bothered to care about her past.

And now the twins, Gamer and Alisha. One day Alisha just started calling him 'Gamer' and the name stuck. There wasn't really much to say about them, but they all knew that Alisha was given a lot of powers. She was frightened at first, not sure how to use them. Then after a day of experimenting, she got used to it.

Mary had a tracking device in her brain, so she could communicate with the Whitecoats telepathically. Althought Mary secretly hated this job, she didn't complain about the wings.

They were sent to find Maximum Ride.

And the Whitecoats say that she has a tracking device in her arm.

'Should be too hard,' Mary thought smugly, following the directions the tracking device gave her.

* * *

Nonetheless, Iggy still knows how to cook, thank god. If he didn't know how to cook, we wouldn't know what to do.

I woke up to Total licking my face, then walked groggily to the kitchen to find Iggy trying to find the ham for lunch. So then, I decided to help.

The rest of the flock was watching me with bewildered expressions on their faces. I whipped my head around to face them, while stupidly beating some eggs. "What?" I asked irritably.

Fang propped up his chin and a strange twinkle could be seen in his dark eyes. (Okay when the heck was I poetic?) "You're cooking," he said, amused.

"And you haven't set anything on fire."

"And you haven't broke anything."

I blushed, turning around to help Iggy cut the right amount of butter. _Am I that bad?_

_You kinda are, Max,_ Angel thought to me, smirking from her side of the room.

When we sizzled the ham, Mom came in with Jeb...aughh..

"Max? Are you cooking?" Mom came up to me when I had a spatula, hugging me tightly.

"Oh yeah, and you're going to start school tomorrow. You guys need education."

I was speechless when I looked over her shoulder, I saw a feather drift down from the roof. It was a huuge feather, and it was the color of my old wings.

Eyes widening, I dropped the spatula and raced of the door to peer up at the roof, just in time to see a blonde head disappear. Okay, great. Now there's going to be a stalker haunting me in my dreams.

It kind of reminded me when I was on a date with Sam at the ice cream shop, when I saw a flash of blonde hair and then my reflection. Only it wasn't my reflection; it was Max numero dos.

The rest of the flock had followed me outside, staring at me. "Anyone up there?"

I sounded so retarded.

And of course, no one was there.

"Max, I think you're seeing things," Fang said quietly, his dark eyes flashing with mockery. I flushed and stormed back inside, pushing past him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Like I got any sleep that night.

Fang sat at his computer, editing his blog. Max was so confusing, he thought to himself, glad that Angel was asleep at this hour. There were times where he could murder her in her sleep, and there were times that he would just hold her close. Who knows, their ends might be coming up soon and he could do just that.

**Fang's blog:**

**Mood**: Anything similiar to OMG!

Okay, guys. We woke up yesterday and I was expecting a nice hot breakfast prepared by Mom, but guess what else? The flock and I woke up and we were strapped down to _metal tables._

There's nothing like waking up to find that Death was staring at you in the face.

We also don't have our wings anymore, because those Yahoos probably took them. We also don't have our freakishly awesome powers.

Today was not a good day, and I apologize for being so short. We had a hard week.

I'll answer a comment or two before I crash.

**From Wolf-Winged-At-Heart**: OMIFREAKINGOODNESS! YOU DON'T HAVE WINGS ANYMORE? CURSE THAT STUPID PERSON WHO DID THAT TO YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ROCK!(even without wings ;D)

**Response: **Thank you for your concern. I feel loved, knowing that there are people out there that love us, winged or not. Cookies for you.

Fang put on his last period at the end of the sentence and closed his laptop, putting it on rug and climbing onto his bed. He fell asleep a couple minutes later, and dreamnt of Max.

**A nice, short chapter, eh?**

**Got a little glimpse of the second flock. **

**Read&Review, please! I would love to use some ideas!**


End file.
